1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular slingshot including a fork removably attached to a handle and band securing assembly.
2) Description of Related Art
Slingshots depend on strong elastic materials, typically vulcanized natural rubber or the equivalent, to propel a projectile for purpose of recreation, hunting, and the like. At their inception, slingshots were generally “home-made” with little in the way of professional design or safety. For example, designs that use loose parts at the forks can cause these parts to fail causing these parts to be propelled backwards at the user. Further, the bands can fail with wear and over time. Current designs that do not allow for the replacement of bands are more dangerous than those with replaceable bands. In one commercial design, the bands were improperly secure to the forks resulting in failure of the slingshot and a recall of these products by the manufacturer. It was learned that use of the knot in the bands were simply not satisfactory and posed a significant danger to the user.
In the development of the slingshot, it has been discovered that the relationship between the bands and the forks produces different performance results. Therefore, it would be desirable to have the ability to quickly change forks based upon the particular user's needs, rather than to have to completely change slingshots.
As the slingshots were further developed, projectiles began to include arrows. Therefore, a slingshot that can use various ammunitions, including ball bearing, shot, and arrows if desirable. Further, the use of the slingshot to disperse bait or seed, rather than ammunition, is also desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a modular slingshot with the ability to safely remove and attach forks and elastic propulsion bands.